Cytaty:Ranczo
Ranczo – polski serial telewizyjny w reżyserii Wojciech Adamczyk. * (...) będziesz nazywał Hot Dog się. ** Postać: Lucy Wilska. ** Opis: do psa. ** Źródło: odc. 1, Spadek. * Cała Polska idzie do Europy, a my od razu do Ameryki. ** Postać: Więcławski. ** Źródło: odc. 2, Goście z zaświatów. * Halina Kozioł: Poczytaj sobie, co piszą o wieprzowinie. Świństwo po prostu! Wójt Paweł Kozioł: Świństwo... Jak ze świni jest, to świństwo! ** Źródło: odc. 8, Kozy ofiarne. * Ty nie musisz popełniać samobójstwa, bo ja cię zabiję. ** Postać: Lucy Wilska. ** Opis: do Jakuba Kusego. ** Źródło: odc. 12, Honor gminy. * Od gminy, czyli ode mnie. ** Postać: wójt Paweł Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 15, Gmina to ja. * Na mszę dziękczynną chyba pójdę dać. Pierwszy raz w życiu ojciec z córką się zgodził. ** Postać: Halina Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 16, Lokalna rewolucja. * Biskup Sądecki: A że tak powiem, czym on się zajmuje? Patryk Pietrek: Niczym. To policjant. ** Źródło: odc. 17, Honor parafii. * Z wami nie ma prywatnie – albo przesłuchanie, albo spowiedź. ** Postać: Michałowa. ** Opis: do policjanta. ** Źródło: odc. 19, Rozwód z miłości. * Jak ja chcę kłótnię bezrozumną zobaczyć, to ja sobie telewizor włączę i na polityków popatrzę. ** Postać: ksiądz Piotr Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 23, Do dobrego lepiej przymusić. * Wybaczanie jest naszą powinnością, więc ja wybaczam, chociaż z ciężkim sercem. ** Postać: ksiądz Piotr Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 26, Zgoda po polsku. * Najgorsza rzecz w życiu kobiety to czekanie, aż mężczyzna rozumu nabierze. ** Postać: Lucy Wilska. ** Źródło: odc. 27, Płomień duży i mały. * Kobietę pan rozbawił. A z samego rana to nie jest takie proste. ** Postać: Jakub Kusy. ** Źródło: odc. 29, W kleszczach terroryzmu. * Wójt Paweł Kozioł: Łgać to ty potrafisz jak nikt. Arkadiusz Czerepach: Od wójta się nauczyłem. ** Źródło: odc. 30, Fakt prasowy. * Ty normalnie, Jolka, taka głupia jesteś, że teraz to już tylko zmądrzeć możesz. ** Postać: Krystyna Więcławska. ** Źródło: odc. 32, Wielkie odkrycie. * Tylko żeby nasz klub dyskusyjny za bardzo abstynencki nie zrobił się. ** Postać: Tadeusz Hadziuk ** Źródło: odc. 33, Sprawca. * Weronika Więcławska: W ciąży jestem... Więcławski: W czym?! ** Źródło: odc. 33, Sprawca. * Ja Chińczyka pierwszy raz na oczy widzę i od razu zięć?! ** Postać: Krystyna Więcławska. ** Źródło: odc. 34, Odsiecz. * Rodzice wciąż nie mogą uwierzyć, że się można z tobą porozumieć. Ostatnia wizyta Azjatów w Wilkowyjach to był najazd tatarski i ci Tatarzy nie mówili po polsku. ** Postać: Weronika Więcławska. ** Opis: do narzeczonego, Kao. ** Źródło: odc. 34, Odsiecz. * Więcławski: Może by trzeba sprawdzić, co oni tam robią w pokoju? Krystyna Więcławska: Co mieli zrobić, to zrobili, więcej nie zrobią. ** Opis: o córce w zaawansowanej ciąży i jej narzeczonym. ** Źródło: odc. 34, Odsiecz. * Patryk Pietrek: A to pan Kao. Jola: Matko Boska! Pan Kakao? ** Źródło: odc. 35, Upadek obyczajów. * Gdy za lado jo ujrzałem, to natychmiast oszalałem. Nogi, dusza oraz biust - Wszystko super, na sześć plus! I już tylko myślę o tym, by całować jo pod płotem i by bronić jo przed światem, tylko mi zależy na tym! Seks ma w głowie, seks ma w ciele, seksu nigdy nie za wiele, Ciągle ściska swą dziewczynę, za nią nie chce żadnej innej! To mój Batman, mój Romeo, on jest lepszy niż wideło! Kiedy bierze mnie w ramiona, to ze szczęścia prawie konam. Z nim to nawet na klepisku, w głodzie i o suchym pysku mogę żyć przez życia resztę, byle mnie przytulił jeszcze! Czy w pościeli, czy na sianie w głowie tylko mu kochanie. Ale im jest ciągle mało, niech wyczuje jego ciało! Więc mnie kochaj, moja miła, z Ciebie płynie moja siła. A ja do grobowej deski, będę wierny jak ten pies Ci! Więc mnie kochaj, o, mój miły, z Ciebie płyną moje siły. A ja do grobowej deski będę wierna jak ten pies Ci! W korcu się dobrali maku spośród dziewczyn i chłopaków. Dusza z duszą, z ciałem ciało, łóżko w drzazgi poleciało! ** Opis: piosenka Joli i Patryka Pietrka. ** Źródło: odc. 39, Szczęśliwe rozwiązanie. * (Tadeusz Hadziuk, Solejuk i Stach Japycz wyśmiewali się z Patryka Pietrka, gdy ten zafarbował sobie włosy na zielono na występ). Patryk Pietrek: Co wy? Sześćset złotych płacą za występ! Stach Japycz: Pół mojej emerytury...? Solejuk: Kurna, to ze sto pięćdziesiąt mamrotów będzie! Tadeusz Hadziuk: Za tyle forsy to i ja bym sobie łeb na zielono pomalował. Ale ubierz lepiej czapkę, Pietrek, dla bezpieczeństwa. Patryk Pietrek: A czemu? Tadeusz Hadziuk: Bo jak UFO wyląduje, to cię za swojego wezmą. ** Źródło: odc. 40, Szok poporodowy. * Czwarte przykazanie w wykonaniu niejakiego Miniczuka Heńka: „Chrzcij ojca swego i matkę swoją”. ** Postać: ksiądz Robert. ** Źródło: odc. 41, Sztormy emocjonalne. * Więcławska: Bandyci od nas haracz wyciągnąć chcą! Ksiądz: No co wy, przyszłyście do mnie, żeby na urząd skarbowy narzekać?! ** Źródło: odc. 47, W samo popołudnie. * Tomasz Witebski: Będziemy walczyć do końca! Dyrektorka szkoły: Oby nie naszego! ** Źródło: odc. 48, Bohaterski strajk. * (Krzykiem): Nie rozkazuj mi! (Po cichu): ... przy dzieciach. ** Postać: Solejuk. ** Źródło: odc. 50, Kontratak. Ranczo